One Shots
by FlamesDevour
Summary: A collection of one shots I have written
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction, so criticism is welcome! The first three are dark, I plan on writing some happier ones and uploading them later... whenever I stop feeling lazy.  
**

* * *

Prompt: Aelin and Rowan playing with their kids

Aelin POV

I sat down on the blanket the grass soft beneath my feet. I looked at on the hill rocking my newborn son, Adrian, and saw Rowan playing with Skye and Nehima. The three of them wrestled in teams, Rowan versus Skye and Nehima. To my amusement, Rowan was losing. Soon he was trapped under his twin girls. Laughing I called out

"Seems like you've met your match!"

"Oh be quiet!" Rowan grumbled.

"Come on girls let's eat! I yelled, beckoning the girls over. The two got up and it struck me once again how they both looked like a perfect mix of Rowan and I. Nehima had my golden curls and Rowan's pine green eyes while Skye had Rowan's silver white hair and my blue eyes.

"What's for lunch mom?" Skye asked, "I'm hungry!" Setting down Adrian I pretended to look in the picnic basket.

"Hmm how about," I trailed off and then in a flash whipped around tackling my girls to the ground, "A big helping of gotcha ya!" The two struggled against me but they knew it was no use. My grip was like iron. I heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see Rowan, but I saw something I had only seen in my nightmares. It was Rowan, but not Rowan, he was inhabited by a Valg. I tried to speak but my voice was stolen. The creature inside my mate laughed at me and something inside me broke. My heart, my life, everything I loved, just snapped. My face paled and I let loose a horrible scream as a spear of darkness shot for my family. And all I could do was sit there broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Aelin Dying

Aelin POV

We did it, I thought. I looked up and met the eyes of my mate, who had killed and butchered valg all day, but still managed to look beautiful. Not that I was going to say that. Rowan smirked at my thoughts and I let out a laugh. I crossed the distance between us and put my hands around his waist. Oh how good it was to be alive!

"You know you don't smell to bad yourself." Rowan mumbled into my hair. Grinning I looked up and brought my mouth to his. We stood there locked in an embrace, happy, free and beautiful. We had won and I was going to savor every last drop. I pulled away with a small smile on my face, and I opened my mouth to say something but then I felt a searing pain through my heart, and I dropped like a stone. No, no, no! I felt my spirit lift from my body and I viscously tried to go back, but a strong current came through and I was swept away into the darkness.

Rowan POV

I let loose a horrible roar. I rushed to Aelin's side but it was to late, she was gone. For the first time in a decade, I cried. Tears streamed down my face freely as I held my carrnam, my queen and my mate. Aelin so beautiful so beautiful in her victory, had died in the end. Some dark part of me whispered, Two mates gone. Just like Lyria I thought. I sobbed even harder and cradled Aelin's head.

"Haaa… haa... mighty… warrior… ha..." I heard from a almost lifeless body. I stalked over to the Valg, filled with such hate, I think he was glad to be dying. Knowing I only had minutes I drew my dagger and severed each of his appendages. Than I sliced his chest open and watched the light leave his eyes. I didn't enjoy it, all I felt was emptiness. And cold, such unbearable cold. Without my Fireheart I was frozen to the bone.

Present Time

I walked around the dig site, watching architects dig for long forgotten secrets. I don't know why I accepted this job, but I did. I sat down and watched my fellow workers slowly try to unbury the secrets of the battle of the Valg. I was legally supposed to be wanting this, but I wished that they would never uncover the place as Aelins death. My thoughts were interrupted by two loud whoops. I looked up a saw that two architects had found a, coffin? No, no, no! I walked over there and found that they indeed had uncovered Aelins coffin. It was preserved by magic that shuddered awake and curled around me drawing me closer as I peered over the coffin and saw Aelin preserved in all of her benevolent beauty. Some tears leaked down my face as I remembered what I had tried so hard to forget. I looked up and and silently asked all the gods why?


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Dark Aelin

Aelin POV

I looked out upon all of my… friends for lack of a better word. Chaol, Lysandra, Aedion, Dorian, Manon, Elide and Rowan. All of them were lined up waiting for me to move. An appropriate gesture, but not enough to save the condemned. I stared each of them down before standing in a grand movement and stalking away from my throne of bones.

"I have called you all here because I few of you have been… bothersome. And I believe justice is needed for the bothersome. The others of you need a reminder of my power." I strode over to Dorian, needing to remove the wild card first. "Dorian, you have been advocating for a world peace treaty that interferes with my plan." Dorian visibly paled and I felt him start to reach for his power. I gave him a feral smile as shadowfire shot from my hand and engulfed Dorian. He opened his mouth and silently screamed out for help. Everyone gasped and shouted at me to stop, but I held up my hand as I moved on past Manon to Elide. Chaol, Lysandra and Aedion sat in stunned silence, too afraid to speak out, just how I like it. But Rowan spoke out,

"Aelin, what are you doing? Leave Dorian in peace! Stop this madness and be content with Terrasan! Come back to me, I can't serve another evil ruler like Maeve." I whirled around and stalked towards him.

"I was going to do you last, my dear one, but I suppose that you want to die now." Snarling I shoved my shadowfire down his throat and watched him burn. "Besides, I much more powerful than Maeve." When Dorian and Rowan were nothing more than ashes I turned towards the remainder and called out, "Elide and Lysandra, whilst I thought you were my dearest friends, I find that you have been passing information to a rebellion who think I have gone to far." I smiled a cold, vicious smile and lifted up my arm, making and fist. Elide and Lysandra's eye's bugged and they convulsed before dying.

"NOOO!" Manon cried out as she fell to Elide's side sobbing. "My girl, my beautiful friend." Aedion just stood there staring at Lysandra. Once upon a time I would have grieved for Elide and Lysandra, but now I just felt satisfaction knowing that the liability was gone. My smile fell off my face when I saw that I only had one more left. I was sad, this was fun. But, all good things must come to an end. I looked at Chaol and smirked.

"Nehima." Was all I said before throwing a dagger at his chest. I turned towards the final two, Aedion and Manon, watching their reactions as Chaol bled out. Aedion, stood there in stunned silence as Manon grieved over her mate. After a few minutes I spoke,

"Aedion, you have stayed loyal, therefore you will live as long as you chose to serve this court and it's queen. Manon, you are alive for two reasons, you are cunning, and you haven't been... irksome. If you so choose you may be part of my blood sworn." Aedion gulped but walked to my side, eye's filled with fear. That better fade, I thought. I looked towards Manon, and I knew she was debating whether to attempt to avenge Elide or live. I sighed and lifted my arm sending shadow fire to her, killing her. I can't have indecisive subjects, can I now?


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to do a happier one this time because, well I don't know why I just did. Probably to make up for how sad I am the Sarah J Maas owns Throne of Glass and all it's characters. I own nothing, but this plot line. *Sighs* Well lets go...**

* * *

 **Prompt: Rowan messed up big time** **  
**

Rowan POV

"You are dismissed." Aelin said icely, waving a hand to dismiss me. Looking down I started to make my leave, but not before I heard Aedion ask

"Are you alright Aelin?" Whipping around I immediately questioned,

"What is wrong? Are you ill?"

"It is none of your business Prince Rowan." Aelin snapped "I thought I dismissed you. I hope this disobedience and blatant disregard of rules won't continue on when I am gone. You will be relieved of your position if Aedion reports any uncourtly behavior." With that Aelin strode out of the room, going to pack, I assume. I still didn't understand why she was leaving for Alderan for six months. Aedion trailed behind her giving me sympathetic look.

The next day, Aelin was to leave. I decided that we had to, just had to talk before she left. So first thing in the morning I rushed down to try and intercept her, but found out that I had been misinformed. Aelin left last night not this morning. I nodded to the servant, and started to walk back to my chambers when Aedion stopped me.

"Wait Rowan. I am not going to pretend to be happy with you, but you should know that I won't send Aelin any bad reports. There is a reason behind this. I want to tell you, but Aelin forbade me."

"What is this reason." I growled, baring my teeth. Aedion smirked at my anger and flippantly replied,

"I can't say." Before I could rip off his head, the boy-Prince strutted away. I guess I will just have to wait six months. Sighing I meandered back to my chambers trying to prepare myself for a long wait.

 _Six Months Later_

Aelin POV

I knew it was a risk. I should have left my twins back in Rifthold, but I just couldn't. They were so beautiful.

"Whaaahahaha" I heard a small voice cry out.

"Sh sh sh sh" I murmured, bouncing the small girl in arms. The little girl blinked open her pine green eyes and stared at me, seemingly happy to be held. As if alerted that it was cuddle time my little boy, started wailing. I handed Philippa my reins and took my little blue and gold eyed boy from her. Cradling the two, I smiled and sang a song of praise to Mala, thanking her for my two little gifts.

The next day I arrived back at the castle to a huge crowd. Everyone was screaming and calling for me. Soon a chant was picked up,

"Queen Aelin is Back! Queen Aelin is Back!" They called. I smiled, but did not raise my hand, unwilling to allow the crowds to see my precious pearls just yet. Upon entering the gate a flurry of servants rushed around me taking my backs and my mare, whom I had dismounted. I met up with Aedion and we stared at each other with tired eyes.

"As much as I think this is a mistake, I would like to see my niece or nephew." He whispered.

"Try both," I replied. I slowly shifted the twins faces away from my breast, turning them so Aedion could see. My dear cousin just stared at them, and I saw his heart melt. We stood there for a while, content to stand with our family. But, soon, too soon, I heard foot steps and before I could hide the twins Rowan came around the corner and came screeching to a halt. His mouth opened and closed as he took in the green eyed little girl. Finally he met my eyes and shuttered asking,

"Are," He gulped, "Are they mine." My eyes softened a fraction as I nodded. For three long seconds, Rowan stood there staring. Then all of a sudden he rushed forward and fell on his knees proclaiming,

"Aelin please please forgive me. I was afraid. Afraid my previous connections with Maeve would harm you. Afraid that I wasn't good enough. Afraid you wouldn't love me. I am still afraid, but if you will have me, I still want you. You and our children." At this point tears streamed freely down his face and I broke. Rowan didn't cry, but somehow he was now. I kneeled down on the floor and handed him his daughter with one arm and with the other held him. I was vaguely aware of Aedion awkwardly backing out of the room. For sometime Rowan and I sat there on the floor, hold each other and our family. Finally Rowan stirred and asked,

"What are their names?" I smiled a full smile and said,

"Nehima and Sam, after those who meant so much to me." Rowan smiled in response saying,

"Perfect, just like they are."


End file.
